Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks/Zeldafan777
Welcome to my Zelda:Spirit Tracks Walkthrough. As you will understand it will take a while so please have patience Walkthrough:Aboda Village,Castle Town and Tower and Spirits- The Opening Aboda Village The 15th installment of the Legend of Zelda series begin in Aboda Village, located in the southern area of the Forest Realm. Niko, a pirate in other games of the acclaimed series, retells the epic tale of the battle fought between the Spirits of Good and the Demon King. After completing his so-called "blasted masterpiece" he finds Link, the hero himself, asleep on the ground. Suddenly, Link's burly mentor Alfonzo strides with news that Link's final exam before his graduation ceremony at Hyrule Castle. This is where my walkthrough begins! Note the Stamp Station at the top of the village. You cannot use this stand yet because you have not recieved the Stamp Book from Niko yet. Take note of the Station on your map for future reference. Now to earn some money! Run over to girl who is standing beside the house with the rocks in front. Touch the rock then touch the ground to break it. After all the rocks are removed, the girl will reward you with 20 Rupees. Now huury up to the top of the village where you will met Alfonzo. Hop on the train and your ready to roll! Alfonzo will run over the basic of controlling a train before you set off. You must make it to Hyrule Castle in less than 300 seconds. It's an easy enough test but pay attention or pay the price! At first you see two Guards, obscuring the entrance of the Castle. But as soon as you explain that you are going to the Royal Engineer Ceremony they will let you proceed. As soon as you enter the Castle, move straight ahead to where a Guard is standing in front of a stairecase. This Guard is more stubborn and will not let you through. This is when you see Chancellor Cole for the time, sporting a green suit and two green top hats. He tells the Guard off, letting you off the hook. Now for the ceremony. Castle Town The first point of attention at Castle Town is the red Postbox located just before Hyrule Castle. Touch the Postbox and you will catch your first sighting of the Postman. He will hand you a letter. Go to the collection screen to view it. Now for the important buisness. Head straight through the enterence of Hyrule Castle, where Princess Zelda awaits. At first you see two Guards, obscuring the entrance of the Castle. But as soon as you explain that you are going to the Royal Engineer Ceremony they will let you proceed. As soon as you enter the Castle, move straight ahead to where a Guard is standing in front of a stairecase. This Guard is more stubborn and will not let you through. This is when you see Chancellor Cole for the time, sporting a green suit and two green top hats. He tells the Guard off, letting you off the hook. Now for the ceremony. The minute you walk through the door in your smart engineer's suit a beautiful cut-screen is shown. Sit back and enjoy. Some of the high points is seeing Tetra on a stained glass window above Priness Zelda's throne, and when Link is handed a letter from the Princess. You also get your Royal Engineer Certificate, of course. Right after the cut scene, the Princess graciosly leaves the room while Chancellor Cole advises you to clear off, saying, "Go and polish your train or something. It won't be much use soon!" What next Link wonders? The letter of course! According to the note, Zelda has a favour to ask of Link. Follow the map enclosed in the letter to make it to the Princess's rest room (if you are unsure how to get to the room explore around the castle, going through all doors and stairways. You should find it easy enough.) When you enter Zelda's room, you are greeted by the mystical sound of the Spirit Pipes. Take note. This instrument is very important in the adventure ahead. As her letter suggested, Zelda is in need of Link's help. Apparently, the Spirit Tracks are disappearing, and that she needs a way to get to the Tower of Spirits, the sacred place that joins all the track together, and is the lock restraining the Demon King. As you have probably figured, she needs Links to steer her over on his train. Easy, you may think. But Chancellor Cole has forbidden Zelda to leave the castle, meaning the guards are all on a lookout. Your first challenge awaits. On this first challenge the best I can do is to give you tips on how to sneak past the Hyrule Castle guards. )1. Take it slow. You won't get past by bolting through. )2. Get Link to distract the guards at all costs. Even if you think you can sneak past without his help, DO IT. )3. Use your surroundings. Tower of Spirits; Part 1 As soon as you as you exit the castle, you'll meet Alfonzo again. Zelda will ask him to acompany Link and herself to the Tower. He finally gives in boards the train. They head off to the Tower of Spirits, only to be stopped in their tracks. Enjoy the cut-scene. Category:Walkthroughs